Abstract Koronis Biomedical Technologies Corporation (KBT) proposes to develop a non-contact, biologically-safe radar system capable of monitoring the respiration rate and heart rate of neonates. Premature infants are a particularly vulnerable population within pediatrics that demonstrate an impending clinical change through subtle alterations in vital signs and therefore for whom constant monitoring is particularly important. Standard of care vital monitoring with wired monitoring electrodes presents a risk factor for these fragile patients. Premature skin is very susceptible to epidermal stripping, extravasation, and wound breakdown. In addition, electrodes do not always stick well to premature skin and are prone to falling off. Electrodes may be required for constant monitoring for weeks to months, leaving the skin open to chronic irritation and injury. Infants also move and are moved by providers on a regular basis that creates another challenge in keeping electrodes in place. We propose to create a low-cost radar-based completely noninvasive non-contact vital sign monitoring system optimized for neonates and NICU environments, and patients with at-risk skin, such as severe burn and epidermolysis patients. The system will allow providers to get consistent vital sign data from at-risk patients in burn units, hospital floors, and ICUs without compromising skin integrity or causing pain. We expect access to more vital signs data that is highly accurate to lead to improved care and ultimately outcomes of these at-risk patients.